God works in mysterious ways
by JustHitTheDeleteButton
Summary: YEAH I updated! It's short but the next one will come with three new reviews and it will be longer then this one! I hope.....
1. The characters

I don't own SSX Tricky characters only the characters you have no idea who they are and I claim  
  
God works in mysterious ways  
  
The following is just the bios of characters. No extras just the basics. It will be set up as the following...  
  
Name  
  
Age  
  
Height  
  
Hair Color  
  
What they are  
  
Mac Fraiser  
  
18  
  
6'2"  
  
Red and Orange mix with a hint of brown  
  
American  
  
Kaori Nishidaka  
  
19  
  
5'5" (hey she was only around 5'0" when she was 17)  
  
Brown  
  
Japenese  
  
Eddie Wachowski  
  
21  
  
6'1" (not counting hair)  
  
Orange  
  
American  
  
The others are not as important but may still be in the story.  
  
The rest are the characters I own  
  
Sara Fraiser  
  
15  
  
5'9"  
  
Red and Orange mix with a hint of brown  
  
American  
  
Danny binner  
  
17  
  
6'1"  
  
brown with blond tips  
  
American  
  
Rose Binner  
  
15  
  
5'8"  
  
Red  
  
American  
  
Joe McClean  
  
18  
  
6'4"  
  
Black  
  
Canadian  
  
Mary McClean  
  
20  
  
5'9"  
  
Black Canadian  
  
Ok Mac and Sara are Brother and sister, Rose and Danny are Brother and Sister, and Joe and Mary are cousins. The pairings will be, later on in the story, Mac and Kaori, Eddie and Mary, Danny adn Sara, and Joe and Rose. Ok? Good. Chapter one will be up soon i promise.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	2. Fight, Fight, Suprise

DN: I don't Own SSX Tricky so stop trying to sue me and get money  
  
God Works in Mysterious ways:  
  
Chapter # 1  
  
  
  
"And the winner is...It"s Close... Ohh Mac is our winner! With Eddie and Soe fighting for Second. Here they come.....Oh NO!! Here comes Kaori! This looks like trouble..she knocked Zoe down and is taking the lead, She did it!! Kaori is our second place winner, with Eddie in third, Zoe in fourth.................."  
  
Kaori: Zoe I'm so sorry. I Didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Zoe: It's alright. Just don't hit so hard next time.*Rubs arm*  
  
Kaori: Ok.  
  
Eddie: Hey Mac since when did you turn into Mr. I-Have-To-knock-Someone- Down-to-win.  
  
Mac: I always knock someone down to win today it just happened to be you.  
  
Eddie: No you don't. You didn't yesterday.  
  
Mac: Prove it.*crosses arms over chest*  
  
Eddie: What about Kaori. you never knock her down.  
  
Mac: She has nothing to do with ths.  
  
Eddie: She has everything to do with this.  
  
That pissed Mac off as he punched Eddie so hard that he fell on his butt. Eddie gets up and punches mac back. They start fighting for about 5 Minutes. It tookd Luther and Psymon to break them apart. Eddie: Had a black eye and a Bloody nose, Mac had a Black eye with a busted lip, and both boys cloths were riped up pretty good.  
  
Luther: now what happened here?  
  
*Mac walks away*  
  
Luther: DOn't trun you back on me boy.  
  
Mac: I don't have ot listen to you.  
  
Luther: WHy you little.......  
  
He grabs Mac and Punches him. (PoorMac!!) htey start otfight and no one can stop them. Even the Regulatores treats are no help. After about !0 Minutes a girl came behind Luther and pulled his hair.  
  
Girl: let him go  
  
Luther: why sould I?  
  
*Pulls hair harder*  
  
Luther: Alright: I'll let him go.  
  
*releases Mac*  
  
Girl: *rushes to Macs side* You ok Mac?  
  
Mac: No.*And he falls to the ground holding his chest*  
  
Girl: Come on we have to get you to the hospital*Helps him up but is stoped by a regulator*  
  
Regulator: who are you?  
  
Girl: I'm Mac's little sister Sara  
  
All: What?!?!?!  
  
Mac: I'll explain later  
  
Kaori: i'll come with you.  
  
So hows my first SSX Tricky Fic? Sucky? Never want to hear my name again? Please tell me i would love to know. And please be honest, I can handle the truth.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	3. Introducing.........................

DN: i don't own SSX Tricky. Got it? Good. Now On with the story.  
  
AN: Sorry i haven't witten in awhile, i was studing for finals, working overtime to make up for the money I spent to go with my friends to florida, convicing my parents i could go to florida without them, and In Florida for a Week. So if your done reading my excusses on with the story. Oh yeah and i can't spell.  
  
God works in Mysterious ways: Chapter # 2  
  
We left our characters walking to a hospital.  
  
Mac: Sara stop for a sec.  
  
Sara: No we have to get you to a hospital now.  
  
Mac: you can't help me walk much longer I'm to heavy for you to help that long.  
  
Sara: Mac......  
  
Kaori: I'll Help.  
  
Mac: Not you too Kaori. *Kaori helps mac anyway*  
  
Mac: *chucks*  
  
Kaori: Whats so funny?  
  
Mac: I think your to short to help  
  
Sara:*stops walking* That was really mean mac  
  
MAc: *smiles* Karoi knows i'm just joking. Don't you Kaori?  
  
Kaori: Yes, He does it all the time  
  
Sara: Oh. OK.  
  
girl: *runs up to the trio* Mac what happened?  
  
Mac: Nice to see you to Rose.  
  
Sara: He got into two fist fights today  
  
Boy: *Walks up to the foursome and stands next to rose* Jeezs mac you really messed up this time  
  
Mac: Shutup DANIEL.  
  
Danny: Hey the names Danny Macie old boy  
  
Mac: You know if your sister wasen't my sisters Best friend I would have killed you by now.  
  
Yet another Boy: No mac I would have killed him first.  
  
Sara: good Joe your here.  
  
joe: Whats so good about it? Oh mac What did you do to yourself this time?  
  
Rose: He got into two fistfights today.  
  
And the Last one is a Girl: Mac, Mac, Mac, When are you going to listen to us and take Anger managment classes?  
  
Mac: Mary your the last person i want to see right now.  
  
Mary: *in that sweet sarcastic voice* Love you to Mac.  
  
Kaori: People can we please get Mac to the Hospital before he really gets hurt?  
  
Mac: Oh everyone i want you to meet my friend Kaori.  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
Mac: Kaori, I want you to meet mysister Sara*points to a girl with Hair the color of his and is wearing more girlish version of macs cloths*  
  
Sara: Hi! We kind of already meet.  
  
Karoi: Hello.  
  
Mac: Thats Saras best friend Rose Binner*points to a girls with Red hair who was wearing Red bbell bottom snow pants and a Green longsleeve shirt with a white tee shirt over it, with her hair in two braids with googles over her forhead*  
  
Rose: hello*Shakes kaoris hand* How ya doing.  
  
Karoi *shakes back* good and you.  
  
rose: Very nice. *turns to mac* I'll intoduce everyone else while we walk to Joes car. Sound Good?  
  
Mac: Yeah  
  
Rose: Well then Lets begin.  
  
Everyone starts to walk towards a navy blue Durango and A Black Santa Fe.  
  
Rose: Thats my older Brother DAnny*points to a boy with Brown hair with blond tips who is wearing blue baggy snow pants, and a navy blue snow jacket on..  
  
Danny: Hi! AS you can see Mac dosen't like me that much. hopfully your better then him.  
  
Kaori: I can reasure you that I am better then mac.  
  
Mac: Hey.  
  
Rose: Anyway thats macs best friend Joe*points to a boy with Black snow pants on, black snow jacket on, a black hat like macs on , and black googles in the same style as macs*  
  
Joe: As you can see i like the color black. *Turns to mac* Mac you told me see was Hot but you never said she was that hot.  
  
Mac: *blushing * joe would you shut up.  
  
Kaori: *is also blushin* Nice to meet you too Joe.  
  
Rose: And That Is Joes older sister Mary.*Points to a girl with Dark blue bell bottomed jeans on and a dark blue denum jacket*  
  
Mary: Hi! i'm the oldest and try to keep these animals in order.  
  
Kaori: *Giggling* i know what you mean Mac can get like that when he and moby are in the same room. He hates Moby.  
  
Sara: look were at the cars. Joe and danny you take mac in joes car and follow us to the hospital  
  
Joe and Danny: *salutes* Yes general sara  
  
SAra*puts hand on hips*  
  
Danny: * gives her a goofy grin and Helps Mac into the Black SAnta Fe.*  
  
sara: The rest of us, including Kaori, will go in Marys car and Lead the boys to the Hospital since kaori most likly knows where the hospital is*turns to Kaori* You do know where the hospital is Right?  
  
Kaori: Yes i do. Mac is becoming a regular costumer there.  
  
They all get in to the Navy Blue Durango and drive off.  
  
Well as i said up there i have quite the bit of reasons why i have not been Typing chapter Two. So Please just reveiw and yell at me for being late. TaTA for now  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	4. At the Hospital

DN: blah Blah Blah i don't own SSX Tricky Blah Blah Blah wish i did Yak Yak Yak  
  
God Works In Mysterious Ways Chapter #3(And Yes I know the tittle does not go with the story)  
  
  
  
In Joe's Car  
  
Mac: Oh DANNY?  
  
Danny: yeah mac?  
  
Mac: What was with that goofy grin you gave my sister?*raises eybrows and gives him a questioning look*  
  
Danny:*kindof nervous* what grin?  
  
joe: *shakes head and whispers to self* Oh no danny's gonna get it.  
  
Mac: What was that Joe?  
  
Joe: Nothing Mac.  
  
Mac: No I think you said somthing........ Well?  
  
Joe: It was nothing so just forget it!!*very annoyed*  
  
Mac: Fine.*grins and evil grin* I'll just tell Rose you like her.  
  
Danny: You what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Joe: Fine i'll tell ya.  
  
Danny: You like my sister?  
  
joe:*starts to blush* yeah......A little bit.  
  
Danny: Great this is just great*gets really frustrated*  
  
Joe:*yelling know* Well at least I'm not going out with Mac's........................*trying to stall*  
  
Mac:*angry*My what?  
  
Danny: Joe could you let me out of the car first  
  
Mac: Why?  
  
Danny: i feel sick.  
  
joe:*lets danny out of car and danny starts to fun to the blue durango which stoped do to that Joe stopped*  
  
Mac: My what? That made Danny lie to get out of the car to run to my sister most likley.*reality check*He going out with my sister isen't he?  
  
Joe: Maybe?  
  
Mac: I'm going to kill him as soon as i get out of the hospital.  
  
Joe: i'm surprised your not now.  
  
Mac: Can't. *looks at his hand* I'm bleeding.  
  
Joe: your what?*turned around now to look at mac*Where?  
  
Mac: By my ribs.  
  
Joe: Shit*picks up cell* Mary?  
  
Mary:Yeah?  
  
Joe: Macs bleeding pretty bad so if you can get danny in the car.....  
  
Mary:Way aheaad of ya.  
  
Joe: thanks.  
  
Mary's car  
  
Mary: Way ahead of ya.*looks at sara*Sara could you tell ya boyfiend to hurry up Macs bleeding pretty bad.  
  
Sara: *rolls down window and sticks head out* Hurry up Danny!  
  
Danny:*opens door closes window and hops in* Whats the ruuuuuuuuuuusssssssshhhhhhhhh.*Mary speed off and danny waas still kind of standing and fell into the third row of seats*  
  
Sara:*climbs next to him* You ok?  
  
Danny: Yeah I think*turns himself right side up*  
  
SAra: Macs bleeding pretty bad so we had to rush you........................... Anyway why did you get out of the car?  
  
DAnny: Joe was jsut about to tell him we were dating soooooooo saving my self to also get sent to the hospital and mac from getting worse i got out before he told him.  
  
SAra:*bug eyed* he knows?  
  
Danny: Yeah.  
  
Kaori: Turn here.  
  
Mary:*dosen't slow down and makes a sharp turn*  
  
Joe's Car  
  
Joe: If she dosen't slow down We'll all be in the hospital.  
  
Mac:*chuckles but begins to cough*  
  
Joe: Mac do me a favor and don't laugh? Your scaring the hell out of me.  
  
Mary's car  
  
Mary: Look we're here.  
  
Sara: Ok Kaori you go tell the docter, Rose you help Mac out of the car because danny is going to get his asss kicked if he does it, Mary and Danny you come with me.  
  
everyone: Yes Mam.  
  
Sara: oh you are all comedians. now move move move.*all srambling to get out*  
  
Joe's car  
  
Joe*opens door and gets out then opens door to help mac out* Come on mac.*sees rose*What are you doing here?  
  
Rose: Sara told me to help because danny would get his ass kicked if he did.  
  
Mac: You got that damn right.*cough cough moan*  
  
Kaori:*comes out with a wheel car* come on mac sit down*mac sits and Joe pushes him in*  
  
in the hospital  
  
Nurse: I'll need you to fill out these forms while Mac is in surgery..  
  
Sara: how did you know my brother was Mac?  
  
Nurse: I saw Kaori, besides he's always getting in to fights latley.  
  
Sara: Oh thanks.  
  
Nurse: your welcome.  
  
Karoi: want me to fill them out?  
  
SAra: *looks at papers and puts head in hands* could ya please?*handing her clipboard*  
  
Kaori: sure.  
  
*all sit in this order, Mary, Joe, rose, sara, Danny, and Kaori*  
  
DAnny:*looks at sara*You ok?  
  
Sara: Just have a headache*takes off googles, hat, and starts to undo her braid. when shes finished she leans her head on dannys shoulder and starts to fall asleep*  
  
Kaori:*finishes papers and gives then to the nurse then sits back down and looks and sara and danny*'I wish Mac even liked me a little bit, he thinks your hot, I'm talking about me me not my body me, Well at least he likes you that way, yeah i guess your right.'  
  
Danny: hey Kaori you Ok?  
  
kaori:*snaps back into reality* Wha? Yeah I fine just tired from my last race, I usuallly take a nap after the race.'Yeah I usually take a nap on Macs shoulder while on a couch then end up waking up in his bed*mental sigh*Well at least he cares for me in a way. Stop it stop it now! Be gratful that he's your friend kaori!'  
  
Danny: then why don't you go to sleep now?  
  
Kaori: To worried.  
  
Danny: SAra falls asleep when shes too worried.*smiles down at sara*  
  
Kaori: *smiles leans head back and falls asleep*  
  
Rose: Mary do you think he'll be alrigth this time? I mean if nything really bad happened to Mac, Sara would never do anything ever! she would just sit in her room and cry somtimes and well.....just sit there.  
  
Joe:*chuckles*  
  
rose:*turns to joe* and whats so funny?  
  
Joe: You.  
  
Rose: Me?  
  
Joe: Yeah, your getting worked up over somthing you know Macs going to be ok over. *leans head back and closes eyes*Me and you both know he's had worse.  
  
Rose: I'm still worried.  
  
Joe:*opens one eye and looks at her* You if i didn't know any better i'd say you liked Mac.  
  
Rose:*really sarcastic*Oh yeah Joe, I'm madly in love with Mac.*sweet and sarcastic voice* Oh mac*holds hands to chest and looks up lovingly* I love you.*rolls eyes* Please Joe, Spare me.  
  
Joe: *chuckles*  
  
Rose: Joe  
  
Joe: Hmmmm???  
  
Rose: I'm hungry.  
  
Joe:*sits up and stares at her* You got to be kidding me.  
  
Rose:*stares at him innocently and shakes head* Nope.  
  
Joe: *moans and gets up* I'll be right back  
  
Rose:*smiles and perks up* Thank you joe  
  
Joe:*walks away to find a cafiteria and starts to mumble somthing*  
  
~10 Minutes later Everyone is sleeping except Rose and Joe~  
  
Joe:Here*hands rose a chocolate chip muffin, a cheese danish, and hot chocolate.* It's all they had. *sits down and takes off hat , gloves and jacket* i would of got you real food, but....  
  
Rose: Your too worried about Mac.*breaks her danich in hald and gives half to joe* you look kind of hungry.  
  
Joe: thanks.  
  
Yes I'm done!!! This is the longest chapter I have written so far!! Ok, so please Review. And thank you for your time.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	5. Good news and bad

DN: DOn't own SSX TRicky Blah BLah BLah  
  
  
  
God Works In Mysterious Ways Chapter #4  
  
~An Hour Later(still at hospital)~  
  
Everyone is peacfully sleeping until the docter wakes them up.  
  
Dr: Well mac is doing fine*everyone sighs in relif* But there is one problem..  
  
Sara: What?*clings to danny really tight*  
  
Dr: He lost alot of blood and...  
  
Joe: How? He only had that cut by his ribs.  
  
Dr: Yes, but not the way you think.  
  
Kaori: What do you mean?  
  
Dr: Well when macs rib broke it puntured a small hole into his left lung.  
  
Rose: So everytime he caughed he caughed up blood?  
  
DR: Yes, he probably did not know himself.  
  
Mac: Oh I knew alright.  
  
Kaori: Mac get back in bed.  
  
MAc: No!!! You try sleeping in that bed!  
  
Kaori:Go back to bed  
  
Mac:*sits down next to her* no  
  
Kaori: Yes  
  
Mac: No  
  
Kaori: Yes  
  
Mac: NO  
  
Kaori: YES  
  
Mac: You can't make me.  
  
Kaori: Oh, want to bet on it?*pokes his broken ribs lightly*  
  
Mac: Come on kaori thats not fair.  
  
Kaori: will you go back to bed?  
  
Mac: Nope  
  
Kaori: *throws up arms in frustration* your imposibale.  
  
Mac: I'm still not going.  
  
*both continue to argue*  
  
Rose: Doc are they always llike this?  
  
Dr: *nods yes*  
  
Joe: They argue like a married couple.*all laugh*  
  
Mac: What did you say joe?  
  
Joe: i said you argue like a married couple..  
  
Mac: we do not!  
  
Joe: yes you do!  
  
Mac: Do not!  
  
Joe: Do to!  
  
Mac: Do not!  
  
Joe: Do to!  
  
Mary: Now you two stop fighting like a married couple!  
  
Mac and Joe:*look at each other and make a disgusted face* Ewwwwwwwwwww!!!  
  
Sara: Waht were you saying Dr. about the problem  
  
Dr: Ahh yes the problem...*sighs nad turns to mac* Mac I know that the finals are this weekend and if you win you become a master...but...  
  
Mac: But what Doc?  
  
Dr: You can't race this weekend.  
  
Mac: What??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?*Jumps up*  
  
Dr: I'm sorry it's too dangerous.  
  
MAc: But.....  
  
Dr: But nothing, and if your feeling that good i'll send the bill to you in the mail and hope i don't see you tommaorow with a different injury.*turns and walks away*Good day to you all.  
  
MAc: *sits down* this sucks.  
  
kaori: don't worry mac if your lucky the Dr will let you race in the showoff compitition.  
  
Danny: Thats a big IF.  
  
Sara: *hits him on the head*shutup  
  
Mary: come on guys it's time to go.  
  
*all file out of the hospital*  
  
Rose: I'm hungry  
  
Joe:*stops in tracks* You just ate an hour ago!  
  
Rose: I'm still hungry!!  
  
if i get a rewiew from someone other then StArOfLiGhT i shall continue if not... well then make up the restof the story.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	6. Your hungy again?!?!?!?!?!

DN: you all know what I'm going to say so i'm not even going to start  
  
God Works In Mysterious Ways Chapter #5  
  
~Out side the hostipal~  
  
Joe: You just ate *counts on fingers* a chocolate chip muffin, half a cheese danish, and hot chocolate. *throws arms up* what more could you want.  
  
Rose:*puts hands on hips* real food for starters  
  
Joe:*points at her and starts to walk towards her* you know damn well that i would have gotten you real food*pokes at her shoulder*  
  
*still arguing*  
  
Mary: come on guys i'll drive you back.*gets in car and when leaving shouts out window to joe*Thanks for taking rose to get some food!!!  
  
Joe:*stops arguing with rose and chases after mary*Wait don't leave me with the black hole!!! MARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*walks back in frustration*  
  
Rose:*puts hands on hips* Black hole?*joe walks right by her*Hello?*walks next to him*I'm talking to you  
  
Joe:*Gets in car starts it rolls down the window*get in the damn car.  
  
Rose: Fine*gets in car and they leave*  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
Joe: *looks over at Rose and sighs* What do you want to eat?  
  
Rose: Oh, so now were talking to the black hole is that it?  
  
Joe: Look it just blurted out.*trying to remain calm* It's what your brother and Mac call you all the time.  
  
Rose: *talks to her*So that's what he calls me behind my back. And what you don't?  
  
Joe:*suddeny smiles* Actualy I uasually don't..*Laughs* Jeezs your brother tells you nothing or MAc in that case.*suddenly becomes pale*  
  
Rose: Whats the matter?  
  
Joe: Mac hasen't told you anything lately about me has he?  
  
Rose: No not lately, why?  
  
Joe: Just wondering. Soooo what do you want to eat?  
  
  
  
I know it's short but i'm a very busy person for some oddball reason. Anyway, I know this chapter is about Joe and rose, but the next chapter is going to be mainly about Mac and Kaori, soo for the next few chapters it's just going to be about Two or three people at a time, then it will go back to normal. Oh and I want one reveiw per chapter so i know somebody is reading.  
  
~angel from Hell~ 


	7. You promised

DN: You know the answer to this already.  
  
God Works in Mysterious Ways Chapter #6  
  
~At the Hotel~  
  
Mary:*gets out of car* you call this a hotel!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mac: Actually it's a mansion.  
  
Kaori: Owned by JP.  
  
Danny: It's huge!!!!!!!  
  
Sara: This guy has to be loaded.  
  
eddie; yeah he's a pretty rich french guy. Mac, I'm kind of sorry for bringing up you know who. I forgot how sesitive you are about them.  
  
Mac: You know i always forgive you, I already have too many enemys in this league.  
  
Danny: Say Mac, You going to introduce us to sunshine?  
  
Eddie: *mumbles to self*WHy I'm I not surprised.  
  
Mac: Can you guys introduce yourselves, i'm kindof tired.*walks toward the mansion*  
  
Kaori:*yawn* Who isen't.*follows mac*  
  
Eddie: Sunshine Eh?  
  
~in the mansion hotel thingy~  
  
Kaori: *knocks on door*Mac...  
  
Mac: *opens door* DO we have to watch the movie now?  
  
Kaori:*whines*You promised.  
  
Mac: Fine Fine Fine.*moves over and bows* please enter.*kaori bops him on the head with the video as she walks by* Heeeeeey*starts to whine* No fair.  
  
Kaori: That's what you get for being sarcastic.*sits on couch adn hands mac the movie*Know put that in*looks up at him*Please?  
  
MAc:*turns to put movie in*yes master*kaori trows pillow at him* hey, I didn't deserve that.  
  
Kaori:Back to work slave.*starts to giggle*  
  
MAc:*puts type in*anything else queen kaori*laughign himself*  
  
Kaori:Stop being so mean*whining*  
  
Mac:*sighs* fine*sits next to kaori adn presses play and they procede to watch Godzilla(AN dont own it but Love it)*  
  
  
  
And yet another short chapter next up, best buds finally hang out.*hint hint joe and mac chapter up next, and no there not gay just best friends*  
  
~angel from hell~ 


	8. Dont throw Pillows!

Dn: And old Same old  
  
  
  
God works in Mysterious ways Chapter #7  
  
~After the movie~  
  
Mac:*looks down* 'Yet again she sleeps' *moves slowly so he can move her till shes saying down on his couch, grabs a blanket, adn tucks her in* 'The pool sounds good right about now' *gets ready, writes a note for Kaori like he always does, and leaves*  
  
~ In the "lobby"~  
  
Rose: Thank you Joe *sips her Coke Not Pepsi COKE(ANSorry I just hate it when you order a coke and get a pepsi, I hate pepsi)  
  
Joe: No problemo *takes the Mexi-melt she is about to take a bit of adn takes a bit of it*  
  
Rose: Of course Joe eat my taco.  
  
Joe: thanks*pops the last bit into his mouth and picks up his bags* Thanks for the snack, but i heard this place has a pool.Ciao!!*leaves*  
  
~At the pool~  
  
Mac:*climbs to the high dive*'this is Fricken high up!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well'*about to jump when he feels teh diving board bounce slitly, turns around and joe runs up and tackles him and the both fall in to the water.*Joe, your dead.  
  
Joe:*gets out of the pool laughing and starts to run with mac hot on his tail*  
  
AMc: Come back here JOE!!!!!  
  
Joe: Your going to have to catch me first!!!!*MAc catches up to joe after ther third time around the pool, when suddenly Joe goes even faster and runs out of the pool area to the rest of the mansion.*  
  
~ in the dinning room~  
  
*there is a boy on each side of teh table*  
  
Joe: Come on you big chicken come and get me*imataties a chicken and starts to cluck like one*  
  
Mac:*jumps on the table,Joe starts to run, then jumps off the table after Joe*  
  
~In the living room~  
  
*Both boys run in and stand 7ft apart and never notice Moby Jones sleeping in teh chair behind them*  
  
Joe:*sticks his tongue out like a little five year old* Your never going to catch me  
  
Mac:*picks up a pillow and trows it a joe. Joe dodges and it hits moby. Both boys stand there terrified*  
  
Moby:*wakes up*Mac and friend you are goin to explain why there is a pillow being thrown at my Head?  
  
Both Boys: Uhhh*look at each other and run with moby chasing after them*  
  
~Macs room~  
  
*Kaori wakes up and finds macs note*  
  
Kaori:'the pool huh?'*Leaves his room and goes to her room*'The pool does sound good'*Gets dressed and is about to close the door*  
  
Mac: kaori!!!!!!! Dont close the door!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaori:*turns and sees moby runs into her room and leaves the door open for both boys. Once they run in She closes and locks the door. both boys are panting hard*  
  
Mac: Thanks*pant* Kaori*pant pant pant*  
  
Kaori: Want some water?  
  
Joe: Yes please.  
  
Mac: Me too.  
  
Next up sara and Danny. Remeber to see what happens next reveiw, review, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
~angel from hell~ 


	9. hate it when you cry

DN: Aren't you tired of hearing this?  
  
God Works In Mysterious Ways Chapter #8  
  
~When we left Mary's car~  
  
Danny: Sorry 'bout calling you sunshine.........it was just there and....well I kind of had to get it out of my system.  
  
Eddie: No problem. i get it all the time.  
  
Sara: You know i still don't know who you are?  
  
Eddie: Ahh yes. My name Eddie "the Kid" Wachosky(sp?).And you are?*jestures to sara*  
  
SAra: Sara Fraiser. im macs little sister.  
  
Eddie: Mac has a sister. Hm.  
  
danny: I'm Danny Binner.  
  
Eddie: i dont think I'll forget you very soon.  
  
Mary: I'm Mary McClean. I'm sortof the chaperone of these children.  
  
Eddie: Just two?  
  
Mary: No four.  
  
Eddie: come on i'll give you guys a tour of the Hote....I mean Mansion.  
  
*walks to mansion*  
  
Eddie: One of the first rooms is the game room.  
  
Sara and danny:*look at each other then at eddie* GAME ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?*run off to fined the game room*  
  
Eddie: THIRD DOOR ON THE LEFT!!!!!  
  
~at the game room~  
  
Sara: Game room?!?! This is an arcade!  
  
Danny: Yeah.....  
  
*danny looks at the football trowing game and sara at the archery*  
  
Sara: They have archery and a shooting range with fake ducks..COOL!!!!*runs to play*  
  
~20 Minutes later~  
  
Danny: All i need now is some Las Vegas show girls and i'm in heaven*playin pin ball when sara shows up next to him Pissed off to hell*  
  
Sara: What in bloody hells name did you just say about Las vegas show girls?(dont know if the sentence made sense just had to make sara say that it)  
  
Danny: I was just kidding*very nervous and scared*Come on sara you know i love ya.  
  
Sara: Oh yeah you love me, adn you love las vegas show girls*turns and walks away*  
  
Danny: Come on sara dont go*she still walking* Sara stop*runs after her and catches up to her right before she makes it to the door he grabs her arm and turns her around to find her crying* Sara, dont cry im sorry*dosent dtop crying* sara i hate it when you cry*holds her and tries to make her stop crying finnally she stops*  
  
Sara: *backs up alitle bit and wipes her eyes while stitly sniffing* im sorry danny i jsut get really jealous when you think of oher girls.  
  
Danny: I know. ill try to stop i promise but...  
  
Sara: its a guy thing i know.  
  
Danny: i remeber before we started dating you got really pissed when i look at other girls. you never showed it that much but your eyes tell all.*smles and puts arm around her shoulders* Come on ill play you in air hocky  
  
Sara:*smirks* and ill kick your butt.  
  
Danny: Oh really?  
  
Sara: yeah really.  
  
DAnny:*laughs and they walk to the air hocky*  
  
I know short and it took forever but i was havign writers block remeber reiview and you get chpter no review mean no chapter.  
  
~angel from hell~ 


	10. You dont have to yell

DN: I do not own SSX Tricky  
  
God works in mysterious ways  
  
Mary:~after Sara and danny ran off~Even if they did stay they would'nt remeber a thing.  
  
Eddie:I kind of figured that.~hears Mary's stomach growl~hungry are we?  
  
Mary: yes much.  
  
Eddie: Come on I'll bring you to the kitchen  
  
*The kitchen*  
  
Mary:This is a big ass kitchen.  
  
Eddie:yeah I know I got lost in it the first day I was in here.  
  
MAry:~smiles~I can't imagine why.  
  
Eddie:OO!~rubs hands together~A crissant(sp?)~reaches for it but mary gets to it first~hey!!  
Thats mine!!!  
  
Mary: Oh i'm sorry~licks it and gives it to Eddie~Here you go.  
  
Eddie:Umm thats ok I changed my mind.~hands it back~  
  
Mary: Oh well suit yourself~eats it happily and finishes it a minute later~Yummy. So let us   
finish the tour of this beautiful hotel mansion thingy.  
  
Eddie:~as he passes the door he stops and looks at the paper on the wall~Shit!  
  
Mary:What?  
  
Eddie:The charity dinners tonight! I forgot all about it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
  
MAry: Calm down. It's not that big of a deal.  
  
Eddie:~Sreaming~I have two hours to find a tux and I have no car!!!  
  
MAry: ~screaming back~well maybe if you shut the fuck up I'll help you!!!!!  
  
Eddie:~scared and clams down~Sorry.  
  
~they go to find eddie a tux~  
  
*at the store*  
  
Clerk:well all we have to do is measure you and see what we have.  
  
MAry: DO you guys have drsses in here?  
  
Clerk:~points to where they are~  
  
Mary:Thank you.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Eddie:~walks to where mary is~ Hey mary what do you think of this one....~looks up at what mary is wearing  
which is a white dress that hugs her body and flows out at her feet with a little train.   
The upper part looks like it is another peice but is conected with a flap over it covering the connecting part.  
the back i scovered but has a criss crossthread so you can tie it alittle tighter. The front has  
a bead embrodery adn has two thin straps holding it up but it would stay up even without the straps.  
(make up the shoes)~Wow ~swallows~nice dress.  
  
MAry: Thank you. not so bad yourself.  
  
Eddie: Oh so you like this one?  
  
Mary: Yes i think that one will do(please just make up your own tux)  
  
~they pay and are now in the car going back to the mansion~  
  
MAry: Thank god for clearance.  
  
Eddie:~laughs~ Thanks for helping me.  
  
MAry: No problem I had to get a dress anyway.  
  
Eddie: I was wondering...  
  
MAry: Yes?  
  
Edie: Could i possible be your escort for the dinner?  
  
Mary: Sure, I was gonna ask you the same thing.~both laugh~  
  
~get out of car and are in the mansion~  
  
Eddie: wEll we got 20 minutes to get ready.  
  
MAry: Oh well i Guess I'll see you in 20.   
  
~both go to their rooms to get ready~  
  
IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	11. MACKENZIE FRAISER!

DN: I own nothing that has to do with this damn game except for a copy in which i play it  
  
AN: Look Look im actually going to write a chapter yay!!  
  
Joe: I think Moby finally left  
  
Mac: I think your right, Kaori can you check for us please?  
  
Kaori:*nods and checks*he's gone*looks at clock on the wall* Oh no Mac the dinner is in 20 minutes!!  
  
Mac: Oh shit! come on joe*grabs joes arm and runs out of the room* thanks kaori!!!  
  
~As there running to macs room~  
  
Joe:Mac what dinner?*stops in front of macs room*  
  
Mac: *fear in his face* I didn't tell you?  
  
Joe: *croses arms over his chest* No...  
  
Rose: Mackenzie(sp? idk) Fraiser!!!!!!!  
  
Mac: Shit!  
  
Danny & Sara: MAC!!!!!!  
  
Mac: NOT HERE!!!!! *runs into his room and slams the door shut while all three of them pound on his door demanding for him to open the door*  
  
Mary: *whitstles* HEY!! Calm down number one and number two get ready. Jsut because you didnt know about it dosen't change that fact that you all bought somthing nice to wear.  
  
All stop: Oh yeah....  
  
Mary: Now hop to it you got 16 minutes!!!  
  
They all scramble to go get ready.  
  
I know I know really really short but the next chapter is gonna be relaly really long(well for my chaptersa anyway) plus i just wanted to show yu guys that im still here.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


	12. Nice tie

dn:i swear its just like in charlie brown wa wa wa wa wa wa  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~Getting ready~  
  
Joe: Mac open up I'm sharing a room with you remeber?*Mac opens door with black pants on and a white whrit while puttin on a tie*Damn your fast!!  
  
Mac:Hurry up would you*runs into bath room to fix his hair*  
  
Joe: *strips down to just his boxers and pulls his pants on which was thrown onto his bed my Mac*Dude just put on your hat.  
  
Mac: Not allowed*comes out with his hair all nice sits on bed and proceds to put on his shoes. Joe starts to laugh* What?  
  
Joe: Do you know how to put on a tie.*Mac shakes his head 'no'*Let me help you shall I.*fixes macs tie then fixes his own*  
  
Mac:Thanks man.  
  
Joe: No prob.*quickly slips on his shoes and they both, simutanioulsy, put there jackets on and leave*  
  
~IN THE LOBBY~  
  
Razzel:Everyone got a date? Or at least has some on to sit and conversate with at the table?*all nod cept Joe, Mac,Rose, and Kaori* Well then the rest of us shall get int eh limo and you four will decied who goes with who.*all leave*  
  
Mac:*Looks up at Kaori Who is wearing a spagettie(really cant spell)strapped dress which was tighter on the top and got slightly looser at the bottom which only went to about mid thigh. the bottom of the dress was orange and slowly faded to white as it went up, Again make up the shoes. Joe gives Mac a "slight" puch towards Kaori* Want to go with me?*She smiles and takes his arm and they walk out*  
  
Joe:*looks at rose then back down her blood red strapless dress was tight on top then very slightly lossened up around the bottom which was slantedso it was highter on one knee then the other* You look beautiful you know that.*he turn pink*'I did not just say that'*she turns almost as red as her dress*  
  
Rose:Thanks*looks up at him*you look really cute without your hat, did you know that?*him smiles at her attempt to lighten the mode*  
  
Joe:Why no i did not thank you*offers arm*shall we?*she takes his arm*  
  
Rose:Lets.*they walk out*  
  
Yet again short  
  
~Angel as hell~ 


	13. On the way

DN:dont own so dont even ask  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A/N:Can it be? I have returned after a long fricken delay....forgive me all..I mean the new game is already out and im dont think im anywhere near done...by the way new game kicks ass...  
  
AT the fabulous dance or on the way  
  
Zoe: Hey Moby dosen't this limo seem just a bit to...how do you say...small!!!  
  
Moby: Just a tad bit..*pushes joe over*move over mate your girlie wont mind.  
  
Rose lets out a small yelp as she is pushed up against the limo wall.  
  
Joe:*pushes back*I'm trying not to kill my date here.  
  
Moby: Well to bad mate everyone else is sitting half on each other because, a certian jackass was to cheap to get two god damn limos!!*Every one glares at Rahzel*  
  
Rahzel: I didn't know we were gonna have more people.  
  
Mac: Bull crap I told you a month ago.  
  
Every one looks back at Rahzel.  
  
Rahzel: Well...um... why dosen't every on just sit on there date to make more room. *no one moves*DO IT NOW OR NEXT YEAR YOUR GETTING YOUR OWN GOD DAMN LIMO!!!*all the girls rush to sit on there dates.* Thats better.  
  
Every one is holding there 'girl' to make sure they dont fall of cept Joe whos to embarassed. Suddenly the limo hits a bump and Rose goes flying, and Joe quickly reaches out and catches her.  
  
Joe: May be we'll just hold on to you huh. Hows that sound?  
  
Rose: *fixes her dress* sounds like a plan.  
  
On the other side of the limo......  
  
Dan: If he dosen't get his hands off of my sister...  
  
Sara: What are you going to do Dan? Joe could have you pinned to the ground crying uncle in a second,, he has done it before..that was funny....  
  
Dan: Yeah but then Mary yelled at him.  
  
Mac: How does this sound Dan, if you don't move your hands from my sisters hips to her stomach in three second I'll have your head on a silver platter.*Dan's hands quickly move to her stomach* Thats better.*Mac gets smacked in the head* What the hell was that for.  
  
Sara: Be nice to my boyfriend.  
  
Mac: I don't have to.*another smack to the head*  
  
Kaori: Yes you do Mac-kun.  
  
Mac:*sits back and starts to grumble to himself*  
  
Back to Joe...  
  
Joe: If eddie dosen't get his hands off of my sister this instant......  
  
Alas I'm ending wth another short chapter...writers block its liek teh common cold...no cure  
  
~Angel from hell~ 


End file.
